


Tenderness

by Skittles the Sugar Fairy (SkittlesFairy)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Creepy, Dark, M/M, Sticky Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesFairy/pseuds/Skittles%20the%20Sugar%20Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink meme; unconscious partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Request: ... possibly but not necessarily dark themes.
> 
> So, this anon has a huge kink for the power dynamics of one partner being completely inactive and (at least seemingly) unaware and defenseless while being ‘faced. It can be completely consensual, with someone willingly indulging their lover’s kink by powering down (or pretending to do so) while said lover has his wicked way with him, or it could be dub- or non-con. What I want to see is the active partner really taking his time to enjoy the ‘unconscious’ mech’s frame, with lots and lots of touching, kissing, fondling etc. You win the Internet if he also keeps talking to unconscious!mech, either praising or degrading him depending on the circumstances.
> 
> This could turn out sweet and cheesy, utterly creepy or anything in between. Any kind of ‘facing is fine as long as the tactile element is still there. No preference for Bots or Cons, surprise me!

“You probably don’t hear this as much as you should, but you’re beautiful...” A soft voice broke the silence and stillness of the room. It was a standard room, in so much as anything was standard on the ARK any more. Two berths on opposite sides of the room, divided easily for two mechs to share. The one side was a little disorganized, different things spread over the berth, shelving and floor, though that was the side with no one currently in it. On the other side, where everything was neatly tucked away and organized was where a prone and recharging mech lay. Beside him, was another, tenderly running smaller digits down smooth faceplates.

“I know, I know, I’m being silly, but you are.” The servo stroked along the prone mech’s faceplates again, trailing along a strong jaw line and down neck cables to heavy red chest armour. “You don’t look like him, not exactly, but that’s what makes you gorgeous. Everyone talks about Sunny, and I guess he’s handsome enough in the face...” A second servo joined the first, flattening across the broad chest plate. “But, you’re beautiful, the way you smile so mischievously, it lights up your whole face.”

Servos trailed lower, digits stopping to trace along the outer edges of headlights before returning to the rubbing and tender massaging. He shifted up a bit, needing to raise himself up better to put more pressure behind his touching, his smaller frame not allowing him the range of motion that an average sized mech would normally have. Almost kneeling now, he shifted a little bit closer and carefully levered himself over his recharging friend’s leg strut. He wasn’t too worried about waking the other, not with the joor the other had had.

“I’m glad you took the sedative Ratchet gave you... I know you’re worried about Sunstreaker, I am too. That was so close... For both of you! You definitely deserve some uninterrupted rest. You got pretty roughed up too.” Settled over the leg now, with a better reach and the leverage for a bit stronger touching he reached back for the red mech’s chest plate, tracing the headlights once more. He grinned as fans kicked on softly, filling the silence of the room. He stretched his servos lower, under the curve of the other’s bumper. He fondled the curve and smooth lines of his friend’s bumper, listening as the fans whirred a little faster when he ghosted his fingers along the transformation seam between the red bumper and the white midsection.

“I never used to like red before... It’s a little silly but now when I think of red, I think of you, and it just... It makes me think of you, and how you always cheer everyone up, you never ignore anyone, and that’s important and so special. And it just, it just makes you all the more beautiful.” He traced along the seams, slowly dragging his servos towards black pelvic armour. “Of course, your frame is definitely top line.” He chuckled and leaned in more so that his own chest armour was bumping against the black armour covering the other’s hip joint.

  
“It’s nice to see you still for a little bit though, you’re very handsome but so go-go-go that I never really get to look as much as I’d like. And definitely not enough touching.” He inched back and nuzzled the black plating, letting his servos fall beside his own chassis and pet along the white thigh he was balanced on. He chuckled and ran his glossa along the seam where white and black met. Heat poured off of the red mech below him, fans clicking up a level further to try and keep internal temperatures ideal. Even the sounds of the fans and ventilations couldn’t cover up the soft click of panels unlatching.

His own ventilations stalled a moment at hearing that soft, subtle sound. “Really? I-wow, I guess I really can’t leave you hanging now, can I? That wouldn’t be fair, to wake up with a charge to burn off and no relief in sight?” His servo ran down smooth armour, reaching for the now unlatched covers. Pressing against them until they slid back fully, he let his digits caress the bared equipment. He ghosted across the lining that surrounded the valve before reaching further up, tracing around the housing for the red mech’s spike, thumbing over the recessed spike tip. He continued to rub and tease, both the tip and the outer housing, slowly coaxing the thick black spike out.

He ran his glossa over his lips and tossed caution to the wind, shifting his frame again, wiggling and moving the other’s legs apart so he could kneel in between. He continued to carefully shift the other’s frame about, slowly and gently, not wanting to have him online. Not with how everything had been the past orn, and waking from sedatives early was never fun for any frame type. Finally satisfied with how the other was sprawled he leaned forward once more, servos carefully placed above black hip joints for balance as he darted his glossa out and along the tip of the black spike.

The red frame beneath him jerked ever so slightly, armour and plating shifting slightly, making soft noises that filled the silence of the room. With his glossa and lips occupied and his balance assured, he let one of his servos wander back down, under his chin. Small digits thumbed and rubbed adoringly along the outer ring and then slowly in, ghosting over the anterior sensor node, making the heating red frame shudder.

He drank all of this in, as he continued to lick, watching the beautiful frame of someone he thought was a wonderful mech. And right now he was enjoying himself to the fullest. He loved when he had a chance to touch and pamper and really look after a berthmate, but so many were impatient, or didn’t want to give him a proper chance because he was a mini. But now, now he had the time to enjoy himself, and make someone else feel a little better when they woke up, very clearly a win-win!

The powerful red frame shifted ever so slightly again, vents and fans whirring louder and faster. “That’s it, just enjoy it.” A digit worked itself into the prone mech, curling and thrusting gently into the slick, hot valve. He lapped at the tip a bit more before he pressed his mouth against the length of the spike, sucking against the side and then up towards the tip and taking down as much of it as he could. It bumped the back of his intake and that was as far as he could go before he risked choking and that wasn’t something he enjoyed. Rising back up and down again, running his glossa along the smooth black metal he moaned and worked another digit inside the surprisingly snug valve.

He couldn’t keep the licking and sucking up for long, not with the tight pull around his digits accompanied by the delicious shudder the red frame beneath. His own vents and fans were blasting heat as his own panels clicking and sliding back, a stiff and bright yellow spike sliding out. He groaned softly, grateful for the relief it offered.

Keeping his servo at the other’s valve and working the two digits in and out, he settled on his knee joints, pedes bent to support his aft as he stroked himself to gain a little more relief and begin to spread transfluid over his straining spike. “Ooh, the things you do to me... I can’t resist anymore, I just can’t. And I could never leave you like this, so needy and wanting. And you’re just so beautiful...” The smaller mech moved himself forward, placing a servo on the recharging mech’s hip joint to balance himself as he leaned forward, the tip of his spike brushing against the valve. Unable to stop himself from moaning and bucking against the slick heat, he had to take a moment to get himself under control and shift one of the red mech’s legs up to let himself in a little closer.

Finally after what felt like an eternity with his spike only able to brush against the outside of the hot valve the shift in position allowed him to slowly slide his aching spike inside the surprisingly snug valve. “O-oh.” He slid in fully, needing a moment to gather himself enough to pleasure the other fully. As much as he wanted to just thrust away, this was about pleasing the frame beneath him, the one who deserved it so very much.

He kept his grip on the red mech’s hip plating firm to balance as he rocked against him, yellow spike sliding smoothly against sensor nodes, making the red mech twitch and jerk faintly beneath him. Once he found a rhythm that worked and he had his balance sorted, he reached for the thick, hard black spike and began to stroke it. He was quiet now, save for a few shuddering in-vents, listening to the very faint and soft sounds that came from the red framed mech. Thrusting faster and harder, he felt his own overload building rapidly and he struggled to contain himself long enough to drive the warrior’s frame over the edge.

Groaning softly he buried himself particularly roughly and as deeply as he could go, stroking the wide black spike furiously, squeezing and feeling every ridge and twitch before the built up charge hit critical and overloaded the red mech’s senses, transfluid spurting from the tip. The valve squeezed him tighter, and he picked his pace back up, chasing his own end now. With the sensor nodes overly sensitive from the spike overload it didn’t take much more before another charge crackled over the red mech’s frame, valve squeezing and rippling around the yellow spike inside of it.

The sudden second overload tipped the smaller mech into his own overload, and he ground harshly against the prone mech, paint scraping as he cried out, trying to prolong the wonderful sensation that coursed through his lines. “Oh please, yesssssss.”  
Vents and fans blasting he pulled away from the red mech slowly, easing his spike out of the other, thick transfluid mixed with lubricant trickled out of the used valve. He regained his senses quickly and took a moment, optics drinking in the sight of his friend, one leg still pushed up and to the side, showing off the bared and leaking valve. The black spike retracted into it’s housing, the mess evident of what had occurred. “Primus below, you are... Amazing, you look even more beautiful after an overload, just gorgeous.”

He unsubspaced a cloth and quickly cleaned himself up before he turned the cloth onto the still passed out mech. “I couldn’t leave you covered in fluid, I imagine you can be as fussy as your brother... And well, I don’t think I know anyone that likes trying to clean off transfluid once it dries.” Carefully and meticulously the wiped the other down, fawning over the red frame. His touches were loving and full of reverence, taking a moment to pet. He was starting to work himself back up though and while he was sure he could continue and draw out even more overloads, the recharging mech really did need the rest he was supposed to be getting. Too many overloads would be counterproductive, even if it would help in other ways.

With both of them cleaned, he subspaced the cloth and carefully climbed over the still red mech. He moved up to the other’s helm, gently and lovingly cupping grey faceplates, thumb stroking over a cheek before he leaned in and chastely kissed him. “Take care of yourself, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiled to himself, unable to stop himself from the last loving stroke and little tweak of the horn like protrusions from the red mech’s helm.

Finally forcing himself away he reopened the ship’s vent that he had come out of and flipped himself into it skilfully, closing and spot welding it back into proper place.

Once the yellow mech was gone the red mech shifted slightly, a frown marring his faceplates as his recharge was filled with nightmarish fluxes, completely unaware of the real horror that had occurred while he was unable to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy frag this was a hard write, and wrong in a creepy terrible way.


End file.
